Kinō to Kyō to Ashita
by Aritou
Summary: Se trata de todo, de lo que sucedió ayer, de los que sucede hoy y lo que sucederá mañana. .:Conjunto de Drabbles:.
1. Sora

**N/a:**Esto es nuevo, me he propuesto hacer un conjunto de por lo menos treinta drabbles. Quién sabe si llego. Lo cierto es que amo este manga y de verdad que me inspira a escribir cualquier tontería relacionada con él. Sólo les digo que disfruten y por favor me digan su opinión.

¡Y oh! ¡Me enorgullece decir que soy la primera que escribe algo en español en este fandom! ¡Wiii! ¡Hagámoslo crecer! x)

**Disclaimer:** Hatenkō Yūgi/Dazzle no me pertenece, sino a Minari Endou (¡Arigato!).

* * *

**Kinō to Kyō to Ashita.**

_**By:**__ Ari-ch__α__n_

* * *

• **Sora •**

_(Cielo)_

* * *

«—Así que, ¿nunca has visto el cielo?

—No me importa, porque sé cómo es… Es del mismo color de tus ojos.»

* * *

**A**quella mujer le mostró el cielo por primera vez. Y aquel azul, tan límpido y brillante no se asemejaba ni un poco al azul profundo de los ojos de ella. Por el contrario, era tan claro que sintió vergüenza de lo que le había dicho antes. Hoy en día, sin embargo, cree tener razón. El cielo no siempre es de ese azul inmaculado, ni es tan hermoso ni tan feliz. A veces está teñido de lúgubres motas azules igual a los ojos de ella; otras, del gris que representa a las tempestades; y muchas veces, cuando llega el atardecer, está coloreado del color de la sangre.

* * *

«—¿Cómo es el cielo durante el día?

—Azul… ¿Cuál es la mejor forma para mí de describirlo? Oh, sí… Es como… _Sus ojos_.»

* * *

—Hey, Alzeid, ¿sigues dormido?

Gruñe y se da la vuelta, y con ojos perezosos la ve a ella, recostada junto a él en la misma cama. Está a punto de decirle que deje de ocupar su espacio, pero al mirar nuevamente a sus ojos, prefiere no hacerlo. El azul de ellos es tan parecido al que él vio por primera vez en el cielo, lleno de primavera y buenos recuerdos. Con Rahzel las cosas son muy diferentes, porque Rahzel no es _ella_, y eso hace que la ame un poco más cada vez que se da cuenta que ella nunca le haría daño conscientemente, que jamás se reiría si le dijera que el azul del cielo—ese azul que a él le gusta; su favorito—es el mismo azul de sus ojos.

—¿Alzeid?

Se da cuenta de que se ha quedado embobado mirándola. Así que, igual que un niño, frunce el ceño y le tira una almohada para que ella no pueda ver lo avergonzado que está.

—Cállate, chica estúpida, que quiero dormir.

Y luego ella se enoja y lloriquea y todo vuelve a ser como antes. Menos melancólico y romántico. Sólo la voz de Rahzel reclamándole. Sus ojos brillantes y tan azules como el azul del cielo que tanto le gusta.

* * *

«—¡Al! ¡Señor Alzeid! ¡¿El cielo es siempre azul como sus ojos durante el día?

—Sí, la mayoría del tiempo.

—¡Wow! ¡Es _tan_ hermoso!

—Sí… _Es _hermoso.»

* * *

• **Owari •**

* * *

Well, si se lo preguntan, _Kinō to Kyō to Ashita_ significa «Ayer y Hoy y Mañana».

Ahora bien, los diálogos que están en comillas son pertenecientes al capítulo 31 del manga. Amo sobretodo el último, cuando Alzeid mira a Rahzel y dice «_Es_ hermoso», ¡es tan obvio que se refiere a ella! ¿Sí o no? Aw, qué bonito, qué bonito~

**Ja ne! :3**


	2. Yume

**N/a:** Segundo drabble. Umm, no sé, no sé; lean a ver qué tal ;D

**_Disclaimer aplicado._**

* * *

**Kinō to Kyō to Ashita.**

_**By:**__ Ari-ch__α__n_

* * *

• **Yume •**

_(Sueño__)_

* * *

**1**, 2, 3, 4, 5…

Rahzel está caminando a pequeños saltitos, sus manos agarradas tras su espalda y una sonrisita revolotea en sus labios.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5…

Está tarareando una melodía que le solía cantar su padre antes de dormir, cuando ella le rogaba que se quedara un rato más porque temía que las pesadillas volvieran.

1, 2, 3, 4—

Se detiene.

—¿Uh? —ha volteado y se ha dado cuenta de que está absolutamente sola—¿Alzeid? ¿Baroqueheat?

Ambos han desaparecido sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. Rahzel infla los cachetes pensando en que le están haciendo alguna clase de broma pesada. Frunce las cejas y sigue caminando, no caerá en su trampa, no señor. Pero cuando voltea el camino de piedras por el que estaba caminando antes ha desaparecido y en su lugar se da cuenta que ahora se encuentra en un cuarto, una pequeña habitación de paredes blancas y de tenue iluminación.

—¿Qué…?

Un sonido sordo suena a su espalda y en estado de alerta, Rahzel de nuevo se da la vuelta.

—¡N-no!

Ahora sus oídos pitan y sus ojos amenazan con llorar. Baroqueheat y Alzeid están muertos en el piso, chorreando sangre a borbotones y mirándole con ojos vacíos.

_No, no… No de nuevo…_

—¿También los has matado?

Rahzel ahoga un grito y ve a su madre pegada a la pared del cuarto, empapada de sangre y mirándole con una sonrisa rota.

—Debías protegerte, lo sé. Igual que conmigo.

Ella no emite sonido alguno, pero en realidad quiere ponerse a chillar y echarse a correr. Los cadáveres de los chicos han desaparecido pero la imagen sigue allí en su cabeza, torturándola.

—Oh, Rahzenshia…

La mujer—que es su madre; _su madre, su madre, su madre…_—empieza a acercarse a ella y Rahzel tiembla pero no puede moverse.

—Tú me mataste. Los mataste.

—N-no… Yo… Yo…

Está en shock, no puede hacer nada, ni siquiera echarse a llorar. Está viendo los ojos muertos de su madre, pero también son los de Alzeid y los de Baroqueheat; están vidriosos y secos, y la llenan de una culpa que no llega a entender.

—No, yo no hice nada.

—Tú me mataste.

—¡No!

—¡Tú me mataste! ¡Sí, me mataste! ¡Me mataste! ¡Me mataste! ¡Me mataste!

_¡No!_

* * *

—¡Rahzel!

Ahora todo es azul, y Rahzel está mirando el cielo lleno de nubes espesas que solo logra ser opacado por los rojizos ojos de Alzeid que le miran con un tinte preocupado—sí, está preocupado, por ella; muy preocupado.

—Estabas soñando—murmura él.

—Estaba soñando—repite como autómata. Se restriega los ojos y se incorpora en la pequeña bolsa de dormir puesta sobre las hojas desde la noche anterior—. ¿Dónde está Baroqueheat?

—Quién sabe, haciendo algún acto depravado muy cerca de aquí, seguramente.

Rahzel quiere sonreír, o sentirse furiosa, o indignada, o algo, pero sólo puede pensar en la espantosa imagen de su sueño.

—Alzeid—le llama con la voz todavía áspera por el sueño y teñida sutilmente por el miedo; él está prestándole su completa atención—. No mueras.

Los ojos de él se abren con sorpresa por una fracción de segundo y luego simplemente se queda mirándole, impasible.

—Tuviste una pesadilla—no es una pregunta.

Rahzel asiente de todas maneras.

—Sí, pero no mueras, ¿vale?

Como respuesta Alzeid suspira y coloca una mano sobre su cabeza, como siempre hace cuando quiere demostrarle cariño. De esa manera le está diciendo que se encuentra allí con ella y que le importa pese a siempre estar llamándola estúpida.

—Vale—responde después de un rato.

Entonces Rahzel puede sonreír de nuevo.

* * *

• **Owari •**


	3. Nioni

**N/a:** Me encuentro en algo así como 'Hiatus', ya saben. Pero no me puede resistir a esto. Es corto, _cooorto_, pero a fin de cuentas estamos hablando de un Drabble.

Espero que sea de su agrado.

_**Disclaimer aplicado.**_

* * *

**Kinō to Kyō to Ashita.**

_**By:**__ Ari-chαn_

* * *

• **Nioni •**

_(Olor)_

* * *

—**¡¿H**uelo? ¡Dime, dime! ¡¿A qué rayos huelo?

No puedes pensar porque sus gritos molestan tus oídos y su olor, s_u olor_, te perturba. Es Rahzel, después de todo. Y su sola presencia es suficiente para volverte loco.

—¡Alzeid, dime cómo huelo!

_«Jodidamente bien»_, quieres decirle, pero callas porque eso sería una imprudencia y entonces ella se alejaría de ti avergonzada diciendo que eres un pervertido o algo por el estilo. Así que prefieres no decir nada y seguir descifrando su delicioso olor. Notas que ella está temblando y eso produce un calor extraño en tu estómago. Comienzas entonces a recitar toda la gran cantidad de aromatizantes que ella se ha echado en su último baño. Es de lo más absurdo, piensas; porque en realidad no necesita nada como eso. Con su olor natural basta, y su dulzura de mujer y su aroma a ingenuidad infantil.

Porque ese es el verdadero olor de Rahzel. El que está bajo toda esa capa de aromas artificiales y que en ocasiones te hace sentir molesto porque sabes que estás demasiado pendiente de él—de ella—, ya que siempre _necesitas_ saber dónde se encuentra.

—Y…

—¿Y…?

Es un enfermizo vicio. Su olor.

—¿Y qué…?

—¡Ah, el pequeño Al está acosando a Rahzel al estilo lolita!

Puff, y así como empieza, acaba.

* * *

• **Owari •**

* * *

Basado en el capítulo 38 del manga. Uff, se me retuercen las tripas cada vez que recuerdo a Alzeid olfateando a Rahzel y la carita de ella avergonzada.

Gracias por leer.

**Ja ne! :3**


End file.
